


Durian untuk Thomas

by yucc



Series: satu irama [23]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, M/M, Running
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: Sehabis lari bersama, Minho mencoba mengerjai Thomas.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fumate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/gifts).



> [the maze runner, thominho, sop durian] untuk pumet.

**Disklaimer:**

  * **The Maze Runner** adalah serial pentalogi yang ditulis oleh _James Dashner_ dan dipublikasikan oleh _Delacorte Press_.
  * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.



—

Sedari pagi, Minho dan Thomas tidak berhenti berlari. Kemarin memang mereka sudah berjanji mau lari pagi bersama. Entah sudah putaran ke berapa, tapi senyum lebar di wajah Minho dan ekspresi riang Thomas belum juga pudar.

"Hei, Thomas," Minho mengatur napasnya yang terengah, "mau mengisi perut? Sekalian sarapan."

Thomas cepat-cepat mengangguk setelah selesai menenggak air mineralnya. "Tentu. Beri aku lima belas menitan untuk tepar, Minho."

Thomas benar-benar tepar di pinggir lapangan yang jadi tempat pemberhentian mereka. Minho terkekeh pelan melihat sahabatnya yang tengah kelelahan. Ia duduk tepat di samping kepala Thomas. "Ada kedai yang baru saja buka di daerah rumahku. Aku penasaran mau coba salah satu menunya."

Alis Thomas terangkat sebelah. "Menu apa memangnya?"

"Sop durian," jawab Minho. Kening Thomas ikut berkerut sekarang.

"Hah?"

"Sudah, coba saja. Yang lain bilang enak, kok."

"Yang kaumaksud 'yang lain' itu siapa, Minho?" tanya Thomas penuh curiga. Minho hanya memasang cengiran lebar. Bukannya merasa lega, Thomas malah jadi semakin ketar-ketir.

Pada akhirnya, Thomas dan Minho berakhir di salah satu meja kedai yang dimaksud Minho. Mereka memesan sop durian yang Minho idam-idamkan selama beberapa waktu.

—Thomas putuskan, ia akan mencekik siapa saja orang-orang yang Minho sebut "yang lain" itu. (Ia tebak, kalau tidak Newt, ya Alby, atau malah keduanya.) Rasa sop durian sangat aneh dan lidah Thomas tidak kuasa. Pada suapan kedua, Thomas sudah meminta untuk membayar makanannya.

Sementara itu, Minho terpingkal-pingkal begitu sop duriannya sendiri habis. Antara didiamkan satu minggu dan aksinya ini, reaksi Thomas benar-benar setimpal.

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini! :)


End file.
